Greyhawk literature
The following books, poems, plays, music, and myths exist in the fictional World of Greyhawk campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game. Writings * Acererak's Libram by Acererak * Alterations of Tangibles and Intangibles by Yagraxx * Alterations of the Intrinsic Absolutes by Math * Ancient Cryptomancy By Phandal * Annals of the Family Vordav * Arcane Manipulations of the Entourage by Otto * Arcane Puissance of the Memory by Rary * Arcane Resistance of Dwarves and Halflings by Serten * Architecture by Leomund and Mordenkainen * Art of Coarse Anglin * Art of Communications and Sigils by Flamsterd * Astrology, Divinity, and Mankind by Yestro Bilnigd * A Guide to the World of Greyhawk by the Savant-Sage * A History * An Honest Travellers Strange Tales of the South by L. Marquel * An Inspection of the Nature of Oerth by Jawan Sumbar * The Lost Spellbook of Rary the Traitor by Rary * The Magical Properties of Gemstones by Mage TenserBrowne, Dave J. The Sinister Secret of Saltmarsh (TSR, 1981) * The Magical Properties of Herbs and Flowers by Mage Tenser * ''The Metaphysics of Mathematics by Mage Nystul * ''A Most Worshipful Guide to Benign Merikka * A Rigorous and Complete Treatises on the Theoretical Applications of De-salinated Waters in the Production of Potions * Secrets of Ye Skye Revealed by Selvor the Elder * Strictures of Azharadin * The Thrice Damned Tome of Anashelaq by Anashelaq * Treatise on Mystical Rings by Levalsa of Enstad * Understanding the Handiwork of Celestian by Agath of Thrunch Music * Aestrella, by Otto * Ballad of the Sweaty Yeti * Claws of Dragotha * Expedition to the Barrier Peaks * Fall of the Scarlet Brotherhood * Forlorn Flowers of the Forest * Oh Blinding Light * Red Road to Rift Canyon * Steadfast Heart See also Lirr References Additional reading * Bonny, Ed. "Arcane Lore: The Lost Spellbook of Rary the Traitor." Dragon #249 (TSR, 1998). * Broadhurst, Creighton, et al. Living Greyhawk Onnwal Gazetteer. Available online: http://skerrigan.co.uk/Onnwal/gazetteer.php * Brown, Anne. Player's Guide to Greyhawk (TSR, 1998). * Cook, David. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Wars (TSR, 1991). Available Online: http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html * Cook, David. Vecna Lives! (TSR, 1990). * Cordell, Bruce. Return to the Tomb of Horrors (TSR, 1998). * Findley, Nigel, Dan Salas, Stephen Inniss, and Robert J. Kuntz. Fate of Istus (TSR, 1989) * Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983). * Heard, Bruce. "Spells Between the Covers." Dragon #82 (TSR, 1984). * Henson, Dale. Howl From the North (TSR, 1991). * Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). * Kerrigan, Stuart. "A Splintered Sun." Dragon #293 (Paizo Publishing, 2002). * McCleskey, HL. "The Ruins of Nol-Daer." Dungeon #13 (TSR, 1988). * Miller, Steve. ''The Doomgrinder (TSR, 1998). * Mona, Erik. "Gem of the Flanaess: City of Greyhawk - Clerkburg." Living Greyhawk Journal #4 (Paizo Publishing, 2001). * Mona, Erik, and Gary Holian. "Wheels within Wheels: Greyhawk's Circle of Eight." Living Greyhawk Journal #0 (Paizo Publishing, 2000). Available online: http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LGJcircleof8pdf.zip * Moore, Roger E. Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (TSR, 1998). * Morris, Graeme. The Sentinel (TSR, 1983). * Mullin, Robert S. "Arcane Lore: Greyhawk Grimoires II." Dragon #241 (TSR, 1997). ** Mullin, Robert S. "Campaign Classics: Three Greyhawk Grimoires." Dragon #225 (TSR, 1996). * Niles, Douglas. Against the Cult of the Reptile God (TSR, 1982). * Sargent, Carl. Five Shall Be One (TSR, 1991). * Veen, Andrew. "A Serenade Before Supper." ''Dungeon #53 (TSR, 1995). Category:Greyhawk